Ours
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "He says you belong to us." "Male demons often feel that way about me."
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"No, I don't have any papers-I just need a place to rest awhile. Please?" the dehydrated woman begged, voice cracking from lack of moisture. She was barely holding herself up. She'd wandered the desert for three days with next to no rations and more than a few wounds concealed beneath her cloak.

The shinobi frowned. "Miss, I'm sorry, but without papers-"

"Let her. She's cute and injured," a confident sounding male ordered, dropping to stand beside her, his face, streaked with face paint, lit up with a tinge of mischief.

Surprised he noticed her well concealed injuries, the dark haired beauty shifted to look at the newcomer. "Thank you...?"

"Sabaku no Kankuro." He grasped her hand and rested it on his bicep as he guided her into the city. "And you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome. How did you know I'm injured?" she questioned as they smoothly navigated to the hospital. She could tell that was what it was as soon as it came into sight. There was just a certain look to hospitals no matter where you were.

"It is difficult to hide such things from shinobi. You could fool a civilian and maybe even a genin, but a trained eye recognizes the walk of the wounded." He offered her his water bottle when he saw her attempting to wet her lips.

Accepting gratefully, she drank a large gulp, careful not to spill a drop or drink too fast. "Thank you."

"You know, you're way too trusting." Shaking his head, Kankuro waited a moment before she sagged against him tiredly and took her into the hospital.

x~x~x~x

"You brought an undocumented woman into Suna?" a cool voice demanded, devoid of emotion.

"Trust me, she's no enemy nin. She didn't even check the water, just drank it. Her wounds were pretty serious though, so maybe she was attacked. She just seemed to want to rest up and move on." This voice was familiar.

"Kankuro-san?" Mouth still dry, the dark haired beauty cracked her eyes open and promptly moaned at the light, shutting her eyes tightly.

Grinning, the puppeteer went over and closed the blinds. "Yeah it's me. Open your eyes, Kagome-chan! I brought someone important to talk to you."

Slowly opening her eyes once more, she was grateful for the sun being partially blocked out by the blinds. Looking at the new male, her weakened senses flared a moment before dying down. "Hello." Sitting up with a wince, she reached for the water pitcher and shakily poured herself a cup, drinking gratefully.

The red haired male stared at Kankuro then at her pointedly.

"Hm? You want me to talk, so I doubt you're knocking me out again." She yawned and stretched. "Not that I would mind."

"How did you come to be so injured?" Teal eyes roved over her body curiously. She did not hold a posture that belonged to a nin, but by all rights, she should have been dead from her injuries. "You were walking on a fractured femur, with gashes along your sides, as well as shards of glass embedded in your forearm."

"One hell of a fight." She smiled at them and sipped the water thoughtfully.

A smile twitched at Kankuro's lips as he watched her. She certainly wasn't a pushover.

Annoyance washed over the Kazekage's features. "Elaborate. Please." His tone left no room for argument.

"Well, I had this very valuable gem. I was getting attacked for it and my friends got involved. The battle was very difficult, but my side won. However, the gem disappeared and next thing I know I'm wandering around the desert, wondering what the hell happened and where my comrades are." Her stomach grumbled. "That was a few days ago, and you know the rest. May I have some jello?"

The nurse, who had come in behind the two nin with a tray, smiled kindly and set her food down, making sure to indicate the requested dessert. "The patient needs to recover, Kazekage-sama."

x~x~x~x

"You know, I'm not going to tell you anything else. I have the right to my privacy." Sapphire met teal without even a hint of hostility. Just resolve.

"Then you will not be allowed to leave, Higurashi," the redhead replied simply. She had dodged and even ignored his inquiries for weeks. She'd never left the hospital, her injuries having healed quickly, but her exhaustion never lessening. Even now, she was barely able to sit up fully and he could see it.

"Not like I could." Sourfaced, the woman stretched out on the bed. Her eyes closed for a moment. Her physical body was recovering, but her holy power had not returned to her, making her feel extremely drained.

Gaara almost smiled at her response. He looked over her curiously when he felt a familiar stirring inside of him. It was like before he had the demon removed from him. But it was non-aggressive and almost... Affectionate.

Laughing weakly, she stared at him. "I always attract them..." She sat up and gestured for him to come close.

Unbidden, his feet carried him to her side as he sat on the bed.

"Ah... Shukaku, how weakened you are." She looked in his eyes as if she saw beyond. She trailed her hand along his cheek, her hand glimmering weakly.

There was a surge inside him, a return of the chakra he had not felt in over a year. He felt complete. And then he caught her, laying her down gently as she passed out.

x~x~x~x

"What do you mean you can feel Shukaku again?" Kankuro eyed his brother carefully. There was a little suspicion there, however. The girl he had been so willing to help had awoken something dark and forbidden in his brother.

"I still felt him. Before. I just thought it was the memory. Now though, I feel him like before Akatsuki came for me. I asked her about it when she woke up, and she simply stated that he had always been with me. Just weakened. Perhaps they stole his chakra, but not the demon itself. And something about her chakra brought him back to the surface." Gaara looked deep in thought. "This must remain a secret."

Frowning, the puppeteer nodded and disappeared.

x~x~x~x

"A demon who does not wish to be pulled from his vessel will not be removed. When those who try to steal a demon's power attempt to remove it, the result is only stolen youki and typically death to the host. The demon will remain until it is strong enough to move on.. From what I've heard, Gaara-sama was reanimated, thus the demon remained in his body. Shukaku and your brother are bonded together." Kagome smiled as she nibbled on a sandwich.

"How do you know all this? You're not a nin. You are just barely more trained than a civilian." Kankuro frowned as he appraised her. Not for the first time since Gaara's admission, he wondered if he'd made the right call getting her into Suna.

"You're right-I'm no shinobi." She slowly slid from the bed, looking at him. "Walk with me, will you? I need the exercise." She took his arm and they walked out into the hall at an easy pace. "I am a miko, a holy person. Technically, I'm supposed to kill demons."

"Why did you help Shukaku?" It now made sense that she knew what she did about demons. But if anything, she should have tried to remove Shukaku or even kill Gaara.

"I've never believed in hating or killing do to circumstances out of one's control. Gaara-sama is a victim of cruelty and Shukaku is what he was born to be. Why harm them, why kill them, when I could instead offer my help?" Shaking her head, she smiled when they came back to her room. "I hope you'll let me sleep now. I'm still recovering."

x~x~x~x

_Darkness surrounded the red haired male. He looked about, teal eyes piercing the shadows. Startling, he met a red eyed version of himself. He stepped back._

"_I look different now, I know. But I've decided I like this form. And the miko has lessened the boundaries between us." Clawed fingers ran over the Kazekage's cheek, an almost loving touch. "She gave me my strength back. And now we are one again."_

_Backing off, the shinobi shook his head. "You are sealed within me, but you are not me."_

"_I disagree. The binding separating us is evaporating. You and I are one. You will not age, you will not die. Soon we will be so much the same that conversations like this one will be almost insane for there will not be my voice to answer. Only yours." He smiled. "Ask our miko."_

x~x~x~x

Sitting up in his bed, Gaara's breath was uneven. "Our miko?" He ran his fingers through his hair, gasping when he looked down and saw long claw like nails. They receded after a moment and he frowned. Standing, he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Reappearing on the roof of the hospital, the kazekage was surprised to find the dark haired beauty sitting against the wall in classic meditation pose. But he knew she was not meditating. He came to kneel before her, grasping her chin and forcing her face upwards. "Open your eyes."

Sapphire irises met teal without fear. "Well, hello to you too."

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, voice softer than he intended. His claws were back, dragging along her throat before he realized what he was doing.

"I healed you." She brought her hand up, taking his claws from her neck. "Two souls cannot exist in the same body forever. You two are merging, becoming one. I did not know it would happen so soon, but I knew Shukaku would do so eventually. Naruto-the one you spoke of-will also experience this."

"He says you belong to us." Gaara looked at her in confusion. He barely knew her.

"Yes, well, I find most male demons feel that way about me." She tapped his chest lightly. "Now get yourself in check." She stood and walked around him.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"You have to do better than that," the puppeteer was unimpressed as he pulled the kunai from the target. Only one of the five hit the center. "I'd think an archer would have better aim."

Sticking her tongue out, the miko accepted the blades back. "It's different I'm not used to this sort of projectile." Sighing, she took the blade in hand, staring ahead. Finally, she let it fly, sending the others in rapid succession. This time two hit the center and the others were a little closer. She smiled. "See? Progress!"

Kankuro snorted at that and took them out. "Two more rounds and then we move onto sparring." He smirked when she groaned.

x~x~x

Stamping a report, the red haired man paused in his action to greet his brother. "How is her progress?" He'd charged his brother with teaching her nin ways. She was helping him with his transition, so he wanted to make sure she could handle herself.

"Her aim with a kunai is improving, but her close quarters combat is... Messy. I can tell she's fought a bit, but she has no style or form. It's just gut instinct stuff." He sighed, looking at the other man. "What is she doing for you?"

Carefully considering whether he should truly demonstrate or not, he finally raised a hand. "Watch." He gathered a visible level of his chakra on his fingertips as a more foreign inhuman chakra pooled in his palm. They blended and then disappeared within him. "Shukaku is disappearing and becoming one with me. She is helping me control the transition."

Eyes widening a little, Kankuro eyed him. "Can you really trust her with such a pressing issue?" Doubts swirled around in his mind about the girl. She seemed so harmless, yet he was uncertain of her motives.

Seafoam eyes snapped up to gaze at him. "You won't question her." His tone was fierce.

Surprise flashed over his features at the way he reacted. "Gaara, I'm just concerned. What is so special about her anyway? She's cute, yeah, but I don't understand why-"

Reddening eyes bore into him. "She is mine." Angry chakra began to swirl around him.

The object of their conversation burst through the door then. "Gaara! Stop. Take control, now." She came between the brothers, facing the enraged male. "You are Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure and you must control yourself." A pink barrier formed around them, but she made no move to touch or subdue him.

Breathing deeply, the male finally seized control, claws shrinking into nails and eyes returning to their normal shade. "I apologize for the outburst, Kankuro."

Releasing the pink bubble, she gave the Kazekage a gentle pat on the back. "You'll be okay." She stepped towards her instructor and grasped his arm, towing him away. "Your brother is handling this transition well, but don't provoke him."

"It was my speaking of you that provoked him." Suspicion clouded his gaze. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing! Look, he'll get over it. Demons... Well, demons like me. Right now, his instincts are more demonic, so he's latching onto an attraction to me. Once he is more stable, it will fade." She sighed, looking a little tired.

Glancing over his shoulder at his brother who was looking at them nervously, he frowned. "I think you're wrong about that."

x~x~x

"Gaara! Hey, I'm so happy to see-" Naruto broke off as he burst through the door just in time to see his friend jerk away from a flustered looking female. "Oh, uh, didn't mean to interrupt." He blushed and scratched the back of his head as he backed away.

Bright red, the miko stepped forward. "Oh no! We were just in an intense meditation session." It was true to a point. The red head had lost control and she had been guiding him back to himself when he pinned her to the wall. The blond male's presence was somewhat a relief.

"Uzumaki Naruto, meet Higurashi Kagome." He met the other man's eyes with intensity.

"Oh yeah, Baa-chan said I was coming to see you! She also said I might be staying awhile." He looked at the woman carefully. There was something about her that called to him.

"Sit, please." Kagome gestured to the couch to the side-Recently added for her on nights when her aura was needed to contain him.

A little confused by the situation, the Kyuubi vessel took a seat and felt Gaara's heated gaze when she sat beside him. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Patting the place on the other side of her when she felt Gaara's chakra stir. Once he was situated behind her, she faced the blond man again. "You and Gaara have something in common. You are vessels for demons."

Tensing, Naruto looked over her shoulder at Gaara. He seemed at ease. "Wait-Gaara doesn't have the demon anymore."

"That was what most thought. But as you can see, the Shukaku survived." Kagome glanced at the red haired male as he showed the other his claws.

"But-but how?! Akatsuki took Shukaku out!" the flabbergasted male shouted.

"No, they took a good deal of his chakra but not the demon himself." She touched his stomach, meeting his sky blue eyes. "These seals are not what the ones who made them thought. Two souls cannot be in one body. This seal binds you and eventually, Kyuubi and Naruto will be one. The progression has begun for Gaara." She pulled her hand back. "I'm helping him with the change, and I hope to be of service to you as well."

Swallowing, Naruto felt his skin prickling where she touched and his flesh heated. She was so... He couldn't put his finger on it, but she intoxicated him with her aura and scent alone.

"I can start breaking the cage down slowly if you like-It was easier for Gaara as the cage had just about dissolved due to the weakened state of Shukaku. For you, with Kyuubi at full strength, the merge will need to be more gradual, chakra mingling slowly. I'll need a year, but by the end you will be in a stable state." She looked at him carefully.

"What will happen if I don't?" he questioned thoughtfully, looking to his friend.

"It will happen eventually-When you draw on Kyuubi, you use his strength but he remains in tact. His will can influence you unduly and with the cage in place, he is often angry, forceful. He could use you to do some damage beyond your control and the wall between you could collapse suddenly. A gradual merge would be easier, seamless." She smiled at him a little.

Thinking carefully, he finally nodded. "Well, I don't want to be gone that long, but... I'll do it! It'll make me a better shinobi, closer to being Hokage!" He grinned at her and stood. "So, what do I do first?"

x~x~x

"No, no! All wrong." Kankuro frowned at the girl and forced her body into a better stance. "You can't be so wild and uncontrolled. There are far too many points from which an enemy could attack and you're leaving yourself wide open."

"Shut up-You're being too rough with the girl!" Temari shouted, bopping her brother on the head with her fan. "You can't teach her to fight like a man."

Scowling, the puppeteer rubbed his head. "I'm teaching her basic fighting stances. An academy student would get it."

Frustration glowed in the dark haired beauty's features. "I'm trying, okay? I didn't grow up learning form-I just know how not to die. Doesn't that count for something?" She stormed off, angry.

Shaking her head, Temari went after her. "Hey, don't worry about him. He's an idiot."

Sighing, she plopped down. "I just don't get it. In a fight, I usually do okay, but just sparring, I fail at."

"It's because you know he won't kill you." She sat beside her. "I'm Temari-We've met once or twice."

"Of course-You're their sister. I just was so angry." Smiling, the miko turned to look at her. "Sorry we haven't really talked much. Between helping Naruto and Gaara and training with Kankuro, I'm pretty booked up."

"Well, that's going to change. You're going to be my student. You're also going to start medical training-Gaara tells me you have a natural knack for healing." The blond woman stood. "He's been so hung up on teaching you form-You've got to find a form that fits you. Besides, men and women fight differently. It's why we're better at it." She grinned.

Chuckling, she smiled at her. "Thank you, Temari-san."

x~x~x

Red eyed, Naruto fought for control. It was so hard! The chakra, the Kyuubi... No, the Kyuubi was becoming part of him, and it burned.

"Just breathe, Naruto. Breathe." Her tone was soft and soothing as she watched him carefully, the both of them sealed in a barrier. "You are Uzumaki Naruto and one day you'll be the Hokage of Konoha."

He listened, breathing slowly, her scent and aura soothing his volatile chakra. He closed his eyes and when they opened again, they were blue.

"See? Conquer a little at a time." She gave him a gentle hug. "Now-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide and she pushed at him.

Breaking the kiss, he held her gently and stared down into her sapphire orbs. "I really like you. I know Gaara does too, but-"

Cutting him off with a finger to his lips, she shook her head, eyes glistening. "No, no neither of you do. Look, demons are attracted by power. Your demon in clamoring to claim me because he senses my power. That's all this is. Once the merges are complete, the desire will fade. Trust me." With that, she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 Smile

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Sweat broke out on the dark haired beauty's forehead as pink reiki flowed through her hands and into the prone shinobi on the table. It was taking a great deal of effort to purify the poison from his system. When it was finally done, she sighed in relief. "He will be alright. Just needs rest and rehabilitation."

Temari frowned at the strained look of her student. "Are you alright?" She had seen her perform many healings that were far more complicated than simple poisoning. Yet she seemed so tired, as if she had used too much of her strange chakra.

"I'm fine. Poisons are difficult to purify without purifying the subject." Eying the male's Konoha hitae-ate, she knew it would be quite unwelcome of her to take such an action.

"Hyuuga is human." The blond female blinked, not understanding.

"He is," Kagome readily agreed as they walked away, somewhere others would not hear. "His eyes though... They are not." When the foreign nin had been brought in for an emergency poison extraction, she'd known it would be difficult. His eyes... They were part of him, yet not.

Frowning, the kunoichi shook her head. "Have you ever come across something like that before?" The miko had been a bit standoffish even with her about her past, but she hoped that if the information was pertinent, she would share.

"Not like that... I've seen the reverse, once, but it wasn't natural. A taiyoukai I knew, he used a human arm in order to use a blade that would have rejected him otherwise. The eyes aren't really his though-I could remove them and they would work for someone else, with training they would have full use. But they're born with it..." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of thoughts of the white haired male from her past. "Chances are, somewhere far back in his bloodline, someone made a deal with a youkai for that specific trait. Getting a youkai's abilities without mingling and becoming hanyou does sound like something many would go for." She was mainly thinking aloud now.

Dark green eyes remained glued to the miko, a tad worried. What she was saying could get her in a lot of trouble. "Be careful who you say that to. Clans can be very guarded about such things." Though it was an intriguing thought.

Realizing she may have said too much, she quickly smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

x~x~x

"Gaara..." The blond male poked the Kazekage. They were having an afternoon away from the miko as she went about her duties. She said they should be together right now, their strong auras keeping each other in check. But he was _bored_. Really bored. And he was still very bothered by something.

"What is it, Naruto?" the redhead intoned, a tinge of annoyance coloring his typically emotionless voice. He didn't mind the Konoha-nin and in fact considered him to be one of the few he could classify as a friend. Sometimes, he could be quite childish though, and that caused him great irritation.

Grinning widely, he scratched the back of his head. "Well..." He knew that the other male was already irritated, so he decided to just get on with it. "I really like Kag-chan."

The ridge, where his eyebrow would be if he had them, twitched. "And?" There was a slight edge to his voice. He was well aware of the other newly blossoming youkai's interest in the miko. His still unreconciled other personality was snarling with possessiveness, but he managed to curv the desire to stick a kunai through him. That would upset Kagome and Naruto was his friend.

"She keeps telling me I don't really like her, that Kyuubi and I becoming one is why I'm interested." He gave him a sheepish look, the kitsune nature having the opposite effect on him. Yes, there was a want to possess, to claim, but there was also a much looser interpretation on what being in a relationship meant. His very human side was appalled at the ideas that the non-human entity he was merging with came up with. But... He would be perfectly comfortable sharing her with his friend, and though he once found it disturbing, enjoying Gaara as well. "So, I was thinking we could team up to make her like us."

That threw the quieter shinobi through a loop. Was the fair haired man honestly proposing what he thought? "Make her like 'us'?"

"Well, yeah. She's not the kind of girl who likes guys fighting over her. And we both like her and I'm not going to back down, and I know you won't." He shrugged as if he wasn't discussing the possibility of sharing a lover with the other male.

"So, if we were to be successful at making her like us, we would what, share her? How would that work, Naruto? I am Kazekage and you have goals to be Hokage." What he was suggesting seemed impossible if they both were to go about their lives and try and complete their goals.

"Yeah, you're Kazekage and I have a long way to go before I'm Hokage." The blond man grinned and stretched out. "Right now, we're in the same village, and we both need her, so there's no problem there. Plus from what she said, we're going to love a long time to live. Even if we can't all be together all the time, we'll both have to stop being Kages at some point just to keep up appearances and then we can run away together!"

Blinking, the redhead was surprised that Naruto had thought this out so thoroughly. "What about her? Kagome is human."

"Which is why we have to make her like us so we can mate with her and tie her life to ours," the kitsune told him without missing a beat. He gave his trademark grin. "And there's no one I'd rather share her with more than you."

x~x~x

"You want me to give you _what_?" the puppeteer asked, incredulity shining through his dramatically painted face. He had heard some odd requests in his days as personal assistant to the Kazekage, but this one was absolutely ridiculous.

"I want to look at the records you have on Shinobi with kekkai genkai and summoner's contracts." The miko wanted to look at them all, as far back as possible and see if there was a correlation as well as figure out how the lives of shinobi with demonic traits compared to those of human ones. She could also ask Naruto and Gaara a bit, but their cases were unique and not isolated to specific traits the way these different types of bloodline limits seemed to be.

"And why on Earth would I ever give you access to such private records?" Frowning, he wondered vaguely if her relationship with his brother was making her think she was Kazekage herself. "Not even the most loyal citizens of Suna have access to that much intelligence. Underlying meaning? _Why would I give an outsider that much information?_

Blue eyes narrowed in slight irritation. "I'm not going to go selling secrets, okay? I just thought it might give me better insight into the workings of this world and make me a better fighter." She didn't say nin because they both knew Gaara would never want her to do anything so dangerous given her value to his recovery.

Disbelief shined in his eyes. "You are a piece of work..." Shaking his head, he fished out a key. Fact was, Gaara would allow it even though he felt it was a dumb idea. "Archives are back there. I'm not helping and you're not allowed to bring anyone else in there." That would reduce how much she could read given that there were many scrolls sealed with chakra that he doubted she had picked up the expertise to break.

"Thank you, Kankuro-san." She bowed and took the key before going to hunt through the many records.

x~x~x

"Breathe deeply. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Sitting to the side, she was walking the two males through the finer points of controlling youki. Or demonic chakra as they preferred to call it. They had basic control down but because it had never been treated as truly part of them, the finer nuances of manipulation alluded them.

Gaara found the control more easily, having lived with the idea of the Shukaku longer and having less power to control as there was still slow recovering to be done from the Akatsuki incident. The miko had healed him mostly, but left him with some work to do so that the merge could be more subtle.

Naruto, however, had sweat beading on his forehead. To coax the red chakra to do as he wanted was more difficult. Kagome said he couldn't let the remains of the Kyuubi persona control it, but use his own chakra channels and will to bend it.

Watching the two carefully, the miko stood and walked towards them. Flaring her aura and wrapping it around them, she smiled when the kitsune youki became more manageable to him, an automatic response given the threat.

Both males were not thinking along those lines though. The pure feeling chakra was enticing, drawing their instincts to the surface. A want to take, to claim, to mate her...

"You've both done well. Now take a break." She smiled a little at them and pulled back her pure reiki. "I've got dinner plans with Temari-chan." With that, she gave a wave and left them to their own devices.

Calming as she left, the Kazekage frowned. "Naruto..." His seafoam eyes actually held a tinge of discomfort. "What if she's right?"

"Right? About what?" Rolling his shoulders as the instincts settled, the Konoha-nin looked confused by his words. She'd just told them to take a break.

"We both reacted to her chakra. Drawn to it by our instincts. It could be possible what she spoke of was true." Unsettled by the revelation, the desert dweller found himself longing for this process to end so that he would be in control again.

"If you feel that way, I'll keep her for myself," he sniffed, face scrunched. "Our instincts are part of us, so yeah, Kag-chan being powerful makes us react. But I like her for more than those reactions. She's sweet and helpful, not just with us, but with other people. She spends time at the hospital, learning and healing. She's also really smart-not like Sakura-chan, more like Shizune-neechan... And I like her. My instincts feeling the same is just a bonus."

x~x~x

"You shine with YOUTH and I thank you for your assistance in helping my teammate!" The green clad male bowed formally to her as the brunette tugged him back.

"Sorry about him-We arrived to get Neji and he heard and had to track you down," the pretty Konoha kunoichi apologized as she looked at the civilian in surprise. She glanced at the blond woman in silent question.

Temari simply slung an arm around her protege. "Kagome-chan is awesome like that. But we have dinner plans, so we'll catch up later." She was feeling protective of the miko, not sure if she would ask questions she shouldn't.

"Thank you, er, Lee-san." The blue eyed beauty allowed herself to be towed away. "Are all Konoha-nin that exuberant?" she asked, thinking on Naruto as well as the thick-eyebrowed male she just met.

Snickering, she ushered her into the little cafe she'd chosen for them. "Just the forward ones." When they were seated, she looked across the table at her, curious. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

Surprised at the sudden change, she met her gaze. "Sure, Temari-chan."

"The guy you were talking about, the 'taiyoukai'... You seemed pretty sad when you talked about him." Sipping her drink, she watched her, sensing the same sort of change.

Sapphire orbs stared at her own tea thoughtfully. She was still so uncertain about this world, but... "I was in love with two men. One was this very brash, out of control guy; really more a boy. He only really wanted me around for his goals though. The taiyoukai was his brother, and when he died, he took the position of leader for my group. We became very close and I thought we were going to be together. In fact, he seemed adamant that I was to stay with him. Turned out he was only attracted to me for the potential young I could produce." When the waitress came, she quickly pasted on a smile.


End file.
